


Joan & Suzi: Main Attraction

by petiteclover



Category: The Runaways (Band), rock - Fandom, women in rock - Fandom
Genre: 1970s, F/F, Femslash, Rock and Roll, Women Loving Women, female driven story, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteclover/pseuds/petiteclover
Summary: Joan Jett & Suzi Quatro are two rock superstars who happen to feel a mutual attraction toward one another.
Relationships: Joan Jett/Suzi Quatro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Joan pulled on her signature leather jacket before heading out the door of her apartment in downtown Los Angeles, she was going to a recording session for her band The Runaways. They had just returned from their tour of Japan and were looking forward to having some downtime and putting together some new tracks. 

As she opened the door to the all familiar studio she noticed their drummer Sandy West sitting alone on a speaker and decided to go over and ask her where everybody else was. 

"Hey Sandy, what's going on? Aren't we recording today? I thought we agreed on getting here at 9 am?" 

"Oh, they're here," Sandy replied pushing her feathered blonde hair up over her eyes. "They're just all in the sound booth with Suzi." 

Joan immediately froze, trying to comprehend what other Suzi she could be referring to, but none came to mind. 

"You mean... Suzi Quatro?" she asked, arching up her right brow and rubbing the back of her neck. 

"Yeah..." Sandy answered with a puzzled expression on her face, trying to figure out Joan's look of shock. "you can go in and see her if you want, are you alright?" 

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I think I'll just take a peek." she answered as she smoothed down her straight black shag hairstyle and headed towards the sound booth, shaking a bit from anticipation. This was her idol after all, the rockstar she tried her hardest to emulate and who's sound she adored. She didn't want to come off as over the top or super creepy. 

She could hear the sound of laughter as she neared the door. She saw the profiles of bassist Jackie Fox and guitarist Lita Ford through the door but they were blocking Suzi from view. Joan's heart began beating faster as she thought of their first interaction. What if she thought she was trying to rip off her look or her sound? what if she was offended or thought she was immature? Joan couldn't stop the thoughts of doubt and anxiety racing through her mind. She was sudden jolted back to reality when Lita acknowledged her and motioned for her to enter the booth. 

"Hey Joan, come on and meet Suzi. I know she's your favorite." Lita chimed in, giving Joan a cheeky smile. 

Joan entered the booth and Cherie Currie walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "She's just as amazing as you thought, Joan." she exclaimed, smiling at her. Suzi was just feet away from her now, her excitement was overflowing. 

"Hiya, Jett!" Suzi greeted with a big grin and motioned for Joan to move in closer. Joan walked over, cautions not to come off as too much of a geeky fan. "I'm just curious to see what you've all been doing in here." she stated, looking at Suzi in awe. Suzi noticed the quick glance and returned the look with a slight smile in her direction.


	2. Chapter 2

After messing around in the studio together for a few hours the group decided to split for a food break. Suzi and Joan had really hit it off and were enjoying each other's company so much they agreed to continue the conversation over some food. They headed to a local restaurant that they were both familiar with, chatting about guitars and their similar styles along the way. 

"You know, I could of sworn you copied my hairstyle!" Suzi accused jokingly, pushing Joan on the shoulder playfully. 

"I might have, I mean, it's an killer look after all." Joan stated, running her hand through her stark black hair and grinning at Suzi. "I just think you're so kickass, I hope you don't find it strange that I copied you." 

"No, of course not! It's flattering really." Suzi smiled, grabbing onto Joan's hand and squeezing lightly before opening the door to the restaurant for her to enter. 

They enjoyed some spaghetti and shared a couple breadsticks while they continued getting to know each other better. An hour turned into two and then they had moved into the bar for a couple drinks. 

"Did you know that I have all of your records?" Joan stated with a sly smile, rubbing the back of her neck absentmindedly. "You are literally the most badass chick I've ever seen." 

"Please, you're much more badass." Suzi replied, then reached under the bar counter and stroked Joan's jean cover leg. Joan immediately responded by inhaling sharply and grabbing her hand and caressing it.

"Say, do you wanna skip the rest of the day and head back to my hotel?" Suzi questioned, giving Joan the once over with her eyes. 

"Sure, I mean if you're up for it that is." She responded sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. "Of course I am, babe." Suzi answered, giving her an exaggerated wink and grabbed the raven haired woman's hand, leading her out of the bar and onto the downtown Los Angeles streets to head to her hotel.

.......

Once at the hotel where Suzi was staying, the two slightly wasted women started to awkwardly paw at each other's clothing. Not knowing exactly how or who should make the first move. They knew that they both had mutual feelings for one another but didn't know who should make the first move sexually.

"Does this feel alright?" Joan asked as she slid her hand across Suzi's clothed breasts. "Yes, that feels amazing, but it would feel even better if you did that under my shirt." she slyly replied, lifting her shirt off and exposing her petite bosom. Joan gazed at her chest in wonder and began placing soft kisses down her front. Suzi responded by wrapping her hands around Joan's thighs and pulling her even closer. Joan moved down further until she was at the top of Suzi's jean's, she seductively looked up at Suzi and then asked if she was okay with removing her pants. Suzi gave a nod and Joan began moving her jean's down her smooth legs until her black underwear was showing. Once again Joan looked at Suzi in awe and then began to slowly move up and down her opening with her middle and forefinger. Suzi let out a gasp and grabbed onto Joan’s soft black locks, pulling her closer again. 

“That feels amazing!” she sighed. Joan continued the action as she reached up her free hand to caress her left breast. 

“I’m glad, it’s fun pleasuring you.” She stated, letting out a breath before moving in to suck on her earlobe. Suzi twitched with euphoria as Joan began to pull down her underwear, exposing her nether region to the guitarist’s dexterous fingers. “Oh my god, you’re incredible Jett!” she shrieked in excitement. Joan placed a finger inside and began to pump in and out slowly, while rubbing her clit with her thumb. Suzi began to respond by grabbing Joan’s hand and making it go faster by guiding her in and out. They carried on in this fashion until Suzi reached climax and the aftershocks took over her body, making her tingle all over in exhilaration. 

“I loved that, I’ve never felt that good with a dude before.” Suzi panted, rubbing her hand up and down Joan’s back. 

“Am I your first chick?” Joan asked in astonishment, not realizing Suzi hadn’t experienced a woman in bed before. 

“Yeah... is that totally pathetic?” she asked, covering her face with her hands. 

“Nah, it’s fine. You’ve gotta have your first experience sometime, right?” 

“I’m glad it was with you. I feel bad you did all the work though.” she said, giving Joan a sad faced expression. 

“Don’t worry about it, you can owe me one.” she slyly replied as she deeply kissed the bassist on the lips.


End file.
